


Courting with the right stuff

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke keeps receiving baskets of veggie from Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting with the right stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fbn059](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/gifts).



> fbn is the one who wants this written when I told her that since Souji is so weird, he will probably send Yosuke his garden planted vegetables instead of flowers.

**Courting with the right stuff**

After a long day at work, moving inventory around the storeroom all day, Yosuke was looking forward to a good dinner, long hot bath and finally, a warm, lovely night with his bed. He, however, wasn't expecting a big basket sitting on their coffee table when he walked into the living room. Thinking that it's probably fruits sent to them from their suppliers, he took a peek into the basket to find the whole thing filled with ripe tomatoes. 

The card in the middle read:  
To Yosuke,  
These tomatoes remind me of you. I miss you and enjoy.  
From Souji

In the next minute, his phone buzzed, displaying a message from Souji; 

Souji: Did you receive the tomatoes?  
Yosuke: Yeah, I did. Where did you get them?  
Souji: I planted them. My mum shared a portion of her garden with me on the condition that I help tend to her flowers.  
Yosuke: You planted them?! Seriously?!  
Souji: I’m serious.  
Yosuke: Wow. As domestic as ever, aren’t you? I guess I really need to savour them properly if they are home planted.  
Souji: Please do so. They were planted with love.  
Yosuke: Okay, I will get my mum to cook them with love then. By the way…in what way do they remind you of me?  
Souji: Rosy cheeks.  
Yosuke: Rosy cheeks? Was it that time when we went to the beach and I almost got sun burn? Oh god, the images of Kanji’s wardrobe malfunctions are coming back again….My good sir, don’t remind me of it again. _Ever_.  
Souji: …..  
Yosuke: TTYL. My mum needs help.  
Souji: Sure.  
Yosuke: Okay, I’m back! Sorry for the wait. Teddie won’t stop pestering me for topsicles.  
Souji: It’s alright. What do you think of the tomatoes?  
Yosuke: They taste great! Very sweet!  
Souji: Not the taste, I meant the feeling.  
Yosuke: Feeling? What feelings? Don’t tell me you drew faces on them? I can’t tell since they were all sliced up in the salad.  
Souji: Never mind. Glad you like it. It’s late. Rest well.  
Yosuke: You too, partner.

 

The next month, Yosuke received another basket and instead of tomatoes, it’s daikon this time. 

On the grey card;  
To the fairest,  
May your skin stay beautiful, as always. Daikon is often used to aid digestion, relieve fatigue and as skin remedies.  
With love, Souji 

Teddie bounced into the room when Yosuke was about to call and ask Souji who’s this ‘The fairest’ in the card. He quickly intercepted Yosuke, pulling at the arm down to his height to read the card. 

‘The fairest?’ Teddie asked, ‘I know! Sensei’s talking about me. Look at my skin! It’s flawless! I’m un-bear-ably irresistible.’

‘Definitely. I can’t resist the urge to smack your head now. Stop pulling. Hey! That’s my phone! Give it back!’

‘No! I want to talk to Sensei!’ Teddie had snatched the phone away just as the call went through and eagerly started chatting with Souji. 

‘Sensei! Thanks for the card! We all miss you! When are you co- OUCH!’ 

Giving a hard smack to Teddie’s head, Yosuke took his phone back with a warning, ‘Stupid bear. No topsicles for you today!’ 

Rubbing his head, Teddie retreated to the kitchen, looking for Mrs Hanamura. Blocking out the wailed complaints from the bear and his mum’s soft coaxes, Yosuke returned to the call. 

‘Yo, partner. Busy? Sorry for the yelling. Stupid bear.’ 

‘You two are so close, like brothers.’ 

‘Close?! More like annoying. I won’t forgive him for infesting my room with those black things! It still gives me the chills each time I think of it. You have no idea how frightening it is each time I step into my room. Is there one under the bed or behind the closet?’ Yosuke paused and shivered at that thought. 

‘Anyway, I didn’t call about that. Did you send the daikon to the wrong place? Should I bring it to Amagi? She’s the fairest after all.’

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Souji finally said, ‘It’s for you.’ 

‘Why? I’m not fair. Okay, I’m not tanned either. You don’t get tanned with the light bulbs in Junes but that doesn’t make me fair.’ 

‘…..It’s my eyes then.’ 

‘Ya, shall I send you carrots as return gift? I heard carrots are good for the eyes.’ 

‘It’s okay. I’m growing carrots next week after the soil rested.’ 

‘….Bro, are you aspiring to be a farmer? I didn’t expect that.’

‘No. I’m growing them for a different purpose. They’re for y- ’ The last sentence was cut off as Teddie, who had returned, unnoticed by the brunette, lunged at phone, dislodging the phone away from his ear. In their scramble for the phone, the line was cut. 

Back in the city, Souji listened calmly to the beeping sound signalling the connection’s dead and with a small sigh, he ended the call. Knowing that two, it might be a while before Yosuke called back. He’s a little annoyed that Teddie disrupted twice but more disheartened his main focus didn’t seem to have the slightest clue. His initial intention was to woo Yosuke with flowers but Yosuke being Yosuke, would complain it’s too girly, pulling back into the closet before he had the chance to even utter the letter ‘L’. For someone who’s so obvious with his flirting during the whole course he’s in Inaba, Yosuke Hanamura’s oblivious when the flirts are thrown back at him. 

Thus, he came up with the idea to substitute flowers with vegetables but perhaps that’s not the greatest idea either. It’s too subtle and now Yosuke thinks he wants to be a farmer professionally or worse, probably his doting grandmother sending him fresh vegetables. Many a time, Souji had considered the alternative to simply take the train down, grab his love interest and engage in a make out session. That should bring the message across very clearly but the silverette doubted he has the heart to ever handle Yosuke this roughly. In the end, the idea was thrown back into his late night fantasies. Souji gave a loud groan and banged his head hard against the table top. Dejected, he was but he couldn’t back down now, there’s only one option; push the idea through to its end. Third time’s a charm……right?

As optimistic as he tried, reality had proven to be a cold bucket of water. In the following months, he sent a basket of eggplants with a card praising Yosuke only to have Rise calling and teasing him that his confession failed. Apparently, Yosuke took it upon himself to send the basket to the ‘correct’ person. Subsequently, Yosuke shared the box of melons with the whole gang. Looking at the photos of everyone enjoying the melons, Souji must admit defeat at the hands of Yosuke’s denseness. Frankly, this’s getting nowhere. One last attempt and this time, no more beating around the bush for his patience’s running dry. Putting the card into the small box with his hand made paprika chocolate, Souji mailed the content out in time for Valentine’s day. If the message’s not clear enough, then hell with being a cool, collected leader, he’s taking a train down with flowers and all the aggressiveness he had never shown.

 

To Yosuke,

Happy Valentine Day.

My love for you is like a ripe tomato, firm and whole  
Your fair skin is like a washed daikon, white and pure  
Your voice is like an eggplant with curves, smooth and full  
Your personality is the melon in season, sweet and flavourful  
Your body; hot and sassy as a paprika  
Yosuke, would you be mine?

Souji. I’m waiting for your call.

**Author's Note:**

> Souji is weird and I had made him weirder. The growth rate is abnormal but oh well, growth rate in the game itself isn’t normal. 
> 
> Either way, Yosuke did understood the message in the end and accept Souji's feelings but I'm not writing in this one as this one is to show how weird this whole idea is supposed to be. Perhaps in a sequel or Yosuke's POV.


End file.
